Sparx
Sparx the Dragonfly (スパークス Supākusu in Japanese) is one of the main characters and Spyro's best friend in the Spyro the Dragon series. Personality Throughout the series, Spyro has always appeared with Sparx at his side. In the Dragon Realms, according to Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, dragonflies offer protection for young dragons such as Spyro. Without Sparx, Spyro would be susceptible to being killed or defeated in a single hit. He too has the same mischievous personality as Spyro, but he is very protective of him. At first, Sparx communicated by way of buzzing which the dragons could assumedly understand from their reactions. He actually talks, but still retains his buzzing voice in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Abilities Sparx is Spyro's health meter. Whenever Spyro takes a hit, Sparx's color changes, from gold, to blue, to green, and ultimately disappearing entirely, leaving Spyro vulnerable to defeat upon the next hit. To prevent that, Spyro either flames or charges at small creatures called "fodder" to release a Butterfly, which Sparx devours, to recover one hit point in the process. Sparx can also collect nearby gems and treasure for Spyro. In later games, Sparx's own abilities can be upgraded, including the ability to withstand an extra hit (first with a brighter shade of yellow to represent full health, but later with a shade of red to indicate low health), being able to retrieve treasure from a larger distance, or even the ability to retrieve gems directly from boxes without requiring Spyro to destroy them first. Sparx can also help Spyro by pointing towards the location of gems that Spyro has not collected yet. Sparx also appears as a playable character in several mini-games throughout the later games in the Spyro the Dragon series, such as several gauntlet-style levels in Year of the Dragon and Season of Ice, and a rail shooter-style minigame in A Hero's Tail. If the player has acquired the additional hit point, Sparx's own health reflects the extra hit as well. In levels where the player controls a character other than Spyro (such as Hunter in A Hero's Tail), Sparx follows along with that character in the same manner as for Spyro. Story Early Childhood As told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past is known. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae when there was peace in the Dragon Realms. However, unknown to the Dragons, two thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a dragon egg while the other was a dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off, causing the two enemies to drop the eggs. The red Dragon egg becomes hot, as if something was breathing fire from the inside. Spyro hatches from the red egg and Sparx hatches from the yellow egg. It is unknown where they came from or where their parents are. Spyro rescued Sparx from a bird and they became the best of friends. ''Spyro the Dragon Gnasty Gnorc attacked the Dragon Realms, freezing all the dragons into crystal statues after being called ugly. Spyro and Sparx were the only ones that Gnasty's magic spell failed to effect due to the fact that Spyro was too short to be hit. So they set off across the Dragon Realms to free the resident dragons and recover their treasure. After traveling through many lands, freeing many Dragons and disposing of all of Gnasty Gnorcs's minions, Spyro and Sparx challenged, pursued, and defeated Gnasty Gnorc and recovered all of the Dragon Realms' treasure. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! During an extended period of rainy weather, Spyro and Sparx decided that they needed a vacation from the Dragon Realms. Noticing a portal to the location of Dragon Shores, they entered the portal to escape the bad weather. However, to their surprise, they arrived in a realm called Avalar, because the Professor, Elora the Faun, Zoe the Fairy, and Hunter the Cheetah had redirected the portal to bring them there instead. After a confusing moment, they encountered a dictator named Ripto, who accused the residents of bringing a dragon to Avalar. A brief tussle ensued, ending with Ripto's escape to Avalar's Summer Forest after his magical scepter fell into the maw of his steed, Gulp. At Elora's request, Spyro and Sparx visited the realms of Avalar and recovered several talismans, then pursued Ripto and fought against one of Ripto's minions, Crush. After Crush was crushed under a pile of rocks, Ripto and Gulp escaped to Autumn Plains, and Spyro and Sparx collected the rest of Avalar's talismans and pursued them. Soon, Spyro and Sparx caught up to Ripto and saved Zoe from being fed to Gulp, before they engaged the beast in battle. Elora assisted by providing weapons to use against Gulp, and Spyro defeated Ripto's steed, causing the dictator to fall off the battle area and into the abyss after the battle, presumed dead. Elora then gave Spyro a place to rest while she returned to the Professor to check up on a portal to return Spyro and Sparx home. Spyro and Sparx decided to search for Elora and found themselves in Winter Tundra, they were met with news that Ripto was still alive, and had locked Elora and the others out of the Tundra's palace. Once more, Spyro and Sparx were asked to travel through the local portals, and this time, to recover enough Orbs to challenge Ripto with. They both succeeded, and challenged Ripto to a duel. Zoe informed Spyro and Sparx that the Professor was working on new types of Orbs, and a fierce battle ensued, with both Spyro and Ripto using powers from the Orbs for attack. Ripto used one Orb to create a large, mechanized version of Gulp. When Spyro destroyed that, Ripto used another Orb to transform the arena floor into lava, while creating a large mecha-bird to help finish Spyro and Sparx off. Spyro combated them in an aerial duel, however, and defeated him, sending him and his mecha-bird to their demises in the pool of lava. After recovering the gems from Moneybags, and converse with his new friends, Spyro and Sparx eagerly proceeded to Dragon Shores to start their vacation. Spyro: Year of the Dragon The Dragon Realms were celebrating an important event: the Year of the Dragon Festival. Every twelve years during this time, the Fairies deliver 150 Dragon eggs to the Dragon Realms which will become the next generation of dragons. The Dragons celebrated until they fell over from exhaustion and slept. While they were asleep, a mysterious rabbit girl named Bianca came with an army of Rhynoc creatures to steal the dragon eggs. The Dragons woke up (when Bianca stepped on Hunter's tail, causing him to yelp loudly in pain) to notice their newest dragon egg brood gone, and found Bianca trying to steal the last remaining Dragon egg. Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter attempted to stop Bianca, but it was too late. She took the egg back through a tunnel to the realm where the Dragons once lived: the Forgotten Realms. Her mistress, known as the Sorceress, was beginning to lose her powers, due to the fact that the Dragons, the source of the world's magic, had migrated to the other side of the planet. She took the dragon eggs, planning to use the baby dragon wings in a spell to give her eternal life and power. Since the older dragons couldn't fit through the tunnels, they determined that only Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter were small enough to go to the Forgotten Realms and recover the 150 eggs. The Sorceress, along with Bianca, created monsters to fend off Spyro, but he defeated them. Along the way, Spyro recruited four new allies, including Sheila the Kangaroo, Sgt. James Byrd the flying Penguin, Bentley the Yeti, and Agent 9, the Monkey in the Professor's service, all of whom were being held prisoner by Moneybags at the behest of the Sorceress. As Spyro and Sparx arrived in the Midnight Mountain world, Bianca realized how far her mistress would go to achieve power when she discovered that the Sorceress was willing to kill the baby dragons to achieve her goal for eternal life. She betrayed the Sorceress and went to Spyro's side, releasing Hunter from a trap he had fallen into and opening the door to the Sorceress's lair (after Spyro found 100 eggs). In a great battle, Spyro defeated the Sorceress. She was not killed, however. He had to recover 149 of the missing eggs, as well as 20,000 gems to fight her again in a secret region of the Forgotten Realms. After taking control of a spaceship, Spyro shot down the Sorceress once and for all, recovering the final egg and saving the Dragons from extinction. Spyro: Season of Ice After Spyro saved the Dragon Eggs from the clutches of the Sorceress, Spyro, Hunter, and Bianca returned from the Forgotten Realms and the three decided to take a vacation. Bianca was researching vacation spots in the Sorceress' library, but dropped her magic book. It was found by the lowly Rhynoc librarian, Grendor. Unfortunately for him, he read the spell wrong, prompting him to grow another head with a pounding headache. Grendor then used his newfound magic to freeze all the fairies, and scatter them across the Fairy Realms. When Zoe found out, she quickly alerted Spyro with a letter. Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca ascended to the Fairy Realms, to rescue all one hundred frozen fairies including Zoe. As Spyro entered the first world, he found that the Fairy Realms had been infested by Rhynocs. Spyro was able to defeat all of the Rhynocs, and ultimately Grendor, and free all of the fairies. Spyro 2: Season of Flame Upon Spyro and Sparx's return from the Fairy Realms, Ripto returned for his ultimate revenge on the Dragons by scattering all of the Fireflies, the beings whose magical properties gave the Dragons their flame breath, all over the Dragon Realms. The Dragons' breaths became icy cold as Spyro and Sparx embarked on a quest to find the fireflies. Eventually, after saving all of the Fireflies, Spyro once again defeated Ripto, where he was banished by the Dragon Elders. Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Spyro and Sparx returned victorious after saving the Fireflies, prompting the Dragon Elders to begin celebrating the previously saved baby Dragons obtaining their Dragonflies. Unfortunately, Ripto escaped banishment, crashed the party and scattered ninety of the one hundred and fifty-one Dragonflies across the Dragon Realms (ninety-one including Sparx). Spyro and Sparx were once again tasked with tracking them all down. Eventually, Spyro and Sparx cleared all nine worlds attached to the Dragon Realms, and entered Ripto's portal with the combined magic of all of the Dragonflies. They entered Ripto's portal, and Ripto creates a shield for himself resistant to fire. Spyro destroyed the shield and beats Ripto. But when Spyro thought he had Ripto on the verge of defeat, Ripto used a magic spell to grow twice his size. He then erected a flame barrier, making Spyro's flame breath useless. Spyro used his ice breath to bring down the barrier, and freeze Ripto. Finally, in one last act of desperation, Ripto used his magic to grow even bigger and incorporate pieces of Crush and Gulp into his body. Spyro easily brought down the monster with his electric breath. As Ripto was defeated, he cursed Spyro. Spyro discovered that Ripto's magic didn't work properly because he was a dinosaur, and as such, their magical properties could not sustain the proper use of magic. This has led to Ripto's hate of Dragons, and is the reason why he is so relentless in destroying them. The Dragon Elders banished Ripto once again, and the Dragon Realms were safe once more. Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs Ripto attempted another invasion, and was successfully able to take over the Professor's laboratory and drove Spyro and Sparx out. Spyro and Sparx were then tasked with traveling throughout the Realms to recover twelve 'Hearts', in order to open a passage back to the Professor's lab and confront Ripto again. Spyro and Sparx did so, and re-entered the lab and engaged in combat with Ripto once again. After they defeated him, Ripto was once again banished to Chateau Ripto, until he met with Dr. Neo Cortex. Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy Ripto teamed up with Dr. Neo Cortex to get rid of their foes. Spyro and Sparx met Crash Bandicoot, and they paired up to go through the infested homeworlds, defeating whatever the evil pair threw at them. Eventually, Spyro, Sparx, and Crash defeated both Cortex and Ripto. Spyro: A Hero's Tail Spyro discovered that the Dragon Realms were being plunged into darkness, this time by an evil Dragon Elder from long ago named Red. Spyro and Sparx teamed up with Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, and Blink the Mole in order to take down Red and his unholy alliance of Gnasty Gnorc and Ineptune. The five heroes battle their way through new homeworlds, and eventually defeat Red who then escaped, and built an army of robots. Finally, Spyro tracked down Red in his secret laboratory, where Red had become a robot himself. Spyro defeated him, and the Professor shrank Red down to a very small size, so he wouldn't be able to attack the Dragon Realms again. Spyro: Shadow Legacy Spyro and Sparx returned to the Dragon Realms to find them in ruins. They soon discovered that the Sorcerer was attempting to seize control of the Dragon Realms using dark, shadowy mirrors of each Dragon Realm called the Shadow Realms. Spyro learned the art of "Dragon-Kata" and the use of magic from the Dragon Elders, and set out to rescue those the Sorcerer held captive, and defeat the Sorcerer himself. After clearing the Dragon Realms and Avalar of the shadowy influences, Spyro found Red in the Forgotten Worlds. After defeating Red, it became apparent that Red was merely a pawn in the Sorcerer's plan to destroy the Dragon Realms. Spyro then battled his way through the rest of the Forgotten Worlds and fought and defeated the Sorcerer, who fled afterwards. Spyro and his friends were then preparing themselves for the Sorcerer's next move... Gallery ::Sparx the Dragonfly/Gallery'' Trivia *In the French version of Spyro the Dragon, he was called "étincelle" ("spark" in English), but for the rest of the series, he is referred to as Sparx. *In all releases of Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Sparx's buzzing seems to be in English. It is unknown, though, if the same applies for all previous episodes of the series. *In the concept art of the classic Spyro series, Sparx has arms, but in the actual games, he doesn't. *Although Sparx and Spyro have been claimed to have known each other all of their lives, Spyro appeared to be unaware of the yellow dragonfly in the first game, Spyro the Dragon, until Delbin introduced Sparx to the young purple dragon. *At the back of the manual for the PAL version of Spyro 2, Sparx explains about him being a star to his new game, Sparx 2: Gateway to Glimmer, a sequel to Sparx the Dragonfly. * In some parts of Spyro: A Hero's Tail Sparx will appear red instead of disappearing. * In Spyro: Year of the Dragon, whenever the player pauses the game, the angle at which Sparx is seen highlighting the player's menu option changes depending on the angle the camera is facing when the pause button is pressed. For example, if the camera is level with Spyro, Sparx will be seen from the side, or, if the camera is pointed down at the ground, Sparx will be seen from an overhead view. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels will hopefully be in more. ru:Спаркс Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragonflies Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters